Operation Puppies
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Pal and Killer wish to start a family. Sounds simple? Not when you have Thora and Jane Read against the idea. Will the barks go ignored? Or will Arthur and Robert help them realize their dream? Between K and T. It's light so no worries.
1. Chapter 1

**Pal Read in,**

**Operation Puppies**

It was a cool summer night. Grandma Thora was over, and she had brought Killer with her. While the humans sat inside, talking about who knows what, Pal and Killer sat outside on the porch, stargazing. Killer nuzzled Pal affectionately, asking him,

"Do you love me Pal?"

The Labrador's golden shine brightened a bit as he replied, "Of course I do, Killer. Why do you ask?"

Killer rested against Pal silently for a minute, before asking, "Do you ever want to have puppies, Pal?"

She looked up at him. The lab's steel gaze drifted into the sky, watching ever so intently at the stars swirling overhead. The look Pal had on his face, that stoic look, that was why Killer loved Pal. More than she as a dog probably should have, but she loved him that much anyway. Killer licked Pal's bright yellow fur, prying her question, "Pal?"

"Hmm?" He asked, never breaking his gaze towards the heavens.

"Would you ever want to be a father?" Killer repeated.

"I don't know." He replied. "I'll think about it."

Killer snuggled up tightly against Pal, muttering, "You do that," before drifting off to sleep. Pal licked Killer on the forehead, before resting his head on top of hers.

"And after that we always called him Uncle Edge!" Thora laughed as she finished one of her long yet intriguing tales. She sat in "The Big Chair", the chair she always sat in when she came over. DW and Kate looked up at her from the floor, and Arthur and Robert sat on the couch, while Jane and David stood in the doorway, Jane holding Benji(A/N: Borrowed OC), and David holding Kermit.

"Ah well, I guess it's time for me to mosy on out of here!" Thora said, getting out of her chair. The other Reads begged her to stay, but she said that she'd visit them on Wednesday. Thora walked onto the porch, and saw the two family dogs nestling against each other.

"Well look at that!" She smiled, before reaching to pick up Killer, who whined. "Now, now!" Thora cooed, "We'll be back, say goodbye to Pal!"

Killer barked, one that sounded the same as any other bark to a human, but that bark held a plea.

"Promise me you'll think about it!" Killer barked.

Pal barked back. "I promise."

Robert looked on, seeming to realize that the bark was more than that. It was a form of talking, a means of conversation. To be honest, people never gave it much thought, but Robert was intrigued by what he had just witnessed. He walked upstairs, grabbed his cell phone, and called Brain. He tapped his foot impatiently as it rang.

"_Hello?"_ Brain answered.

"Hey! I've got a project for you." Robert said, smirking. There was a pause.

"_I'm listening."_ Robert's smirk grew bigger.

The next day, the Reads all sat at the breakfast table.

"I saw James buy flowers at the mall yesterday." DW began. "I bet he bought them for me."

"Not this again." Arthur sighed. Kate rested her forehead in her palm, and Robert shook his head.

"DW, there are plenty of girls in your school. James could've bought those flowers for anyone." Jane said.

DW gasped. "You don't think he likes me?"

"No, dear. I just, don't want you to get disappointed."

"You _don't_ think he likes me! You don't like me either! You all hate me!" DW began to sob. Arthur and David looked upward, while Robert said a silent prayer. Kate pushed her chair out, annoyed.

"May I be excused?" She took her plate to the sink. Jane tried to calm DW down saying,

"No one hates you, DW." She tried to hug her broken daughter.

"Mom, don't over-generalize." Robert said, getting up from the table.

"Come on, DW, we have this thing called "school" to get to." Arthur said sarcastically, before leaving the table. DW miraculously stopped crying to leave the table.

At school, Robert met up with Brain and walked off towards the computer lab, Kara and Lydia not far behind.

"I love to see them when they're all science-cy!" Kara whispered to her chair-bound friend. Lydia giggled, and the two followed their boyfriends into the lab.

Arthur met up with Buster, who was ecstatic. He had Richard had gotten a dog months ago, and had been trying to breed it ever since. Buster crushed Arthur in a brotherly hug.

"WE DID IT!" He shouted.

"Did what?" Arthur asked.

"Our dog, she had puppies last night!" Buster exclaimed.

"Really? That's great!" Arthur said, smiling for his best friend. Robert walked up, Kara not far behind.

"That's great, Buster! I wish Killer would have pups." He said.

"Yeah, but Grandma Thora's always voiced disapproval of Killer having puppies." Arthur thought solemnly.

Robert thought for a minute. He then said, "I wonder what Killer would say about that."

Buster, Arthur, and Kara looked at him, puzzled.

"What?" Kara asked. Robert stayed quiet, nodded, then walked away.

When Wednesday came, everyone was at the dinner table, talking about their week so far.

Arthur asked Thora, "Why won't you let Killer have puppies?"

"Ugh, _one_ dog is enough. Besides, she's happy anyway." Thora replied.

"Well, if you don't want them, you could, sell them." Robert spoke up, cutting into his fillet mignon.

"Either way, I'm getting Killer spayed next month. None of this will matter then." Thora said.

"Killer won't be happy." Robert whispered. The table went silent as all eyes strayed to Robert.

"Excuse me?" Thora asked. Robert sipped his coke, his eyes saying, 'You heard me'.

"Killer's just a dog, it wouldn't matter to her." Jane said.

"You're wrong." Robert stated matter-of-factly.

Jane then said, "Well, that reminds me, I was thinking of getting Pal neutered, I hear animals live longer when they get fixed."

Robert spat out, "Oh HECK no!" He quickly regained his composure, and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, for a minute." Robert left the table.

"What on Earth was that about?" David asked.

Robert was on the computer. He'd need an argument to defend himself. The Web, gave him all the information he needed.

Outside, Pal and Killer were continuing their conversation from last time.

"I'd like being a father, Killer. I've always wanted to leave behind a legacy. A family to carry on my name." Pal said.

Killer then said, "We could, start that family if you'd like." She licked his cheek.

Pal smiled, then licked back.

The next day, Robert pulled Kara inside a classroom, then kissed her. The blonde girl's head swam with lots of thoughts, before Robert asked, "Would you like a puppy?"

The blonde girl's deep blue eyes shined. "You would buy me a puppy?"

Robert scratched the back of his head. "Not, exactly. But, would you like one?"

"Oh I'd _love_ a puppy! I already have a name for him!"

"Okay, good, I'll talk to you later, bye." Robert kissed Kara on the cheek, then ran off to find Luke.

At lunch, Robert said to Arthur, "I have four takers. Luke, Kara, Lydia, and Brain, would all like puppies."

Arthur sighed. "What now?"

"Pal's gonna be a father. I'm gonna make sure of it, and you're gonna help me." Robert said.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"I thought about that at first, then I started doing research about dogs. It'll work. Killer and Pal want it to work, so we'll help it work." Robert said.

"How do you know so much?"

"I might not care for school much, but I like to do my homework." He smirked.

**A/N: Love it, hate it, dislike it, REVIEW! Now, I've never been a fan of fixing pets, so expect that to leak into this story every now and then. But, no matter what happens, Pal and Killer will do their hardest to start a family. And Robert and Arthur, will fight against the herd(AKA, Thora and some others) to see their pets have kids. And in Robert's case, he'd better deliver that puppy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and Thora were walking Pal and Killer in the park. Killer was eyed by various other dogs, getting grins she immediately turned away from. Pal stared from dog to dog, sensing who was friendly, and who was not so friendly. He sensed that a lot of dogs didn't like him and Killer together. The Reads were approached by Ramon and Amigo.

"Hey Pal! Hey Killer!" Amigo barked.

"Amigo, old chum! What have you been up to?" Pal replied cheerily.

"I'm just going for a walk. Life has gotten pretty boring lately. I was in a car accident that broke my leg."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Killer said, eyebrows drooping. Pal looked and his friend, saddened.

"When was that?" Pal inquired.

"A couple months ago. I'm finally beginning therapy." Amigo replied, shifting his weight.

Arthur watched the dogs chat, as the adults shot the breeze. His eyes widened as he noticed that they were talking.

"Oh, well. I have to go, see you guys!" Amigo said as Ramon motioned to leave. Pal and Killer waved at him.

"Poor Amigo!" Killer said. "Y'know Pal, when we have our pups, we should warn them about playing in the street."

Pal looked at Killer in a puzzling way.

"What?" Killer asked. Instead of a vocal response, Pal licked Killer. "Pal!" She scolded playfully. Thora's foot came between them.

"Now, now! We'll have none of that!" Thora said a disgusted look on her face. "_Filthy_ animals." She spat. Pal growled at her.

Arthur spoke up, "I don't think Pal appreciated that."

"Oh please, he's just an animal. How can he appreciate anything?" Arthur stared at Thora, mouth agape.

"And your dumb brother. He acts like Killer will care one way or the other about being fixed."

Killer's ears perked up a bit. Arthur noticed, but kept quiet about it. Killer started whimpering. Pal asked, "What's wrong Killer?"

Killer stayed silent.

* * *

Robert and Brain were at the Ice Cream Shop, where Robert discussed his logic.

"So, if humans lose muscle mass and get sluggish when castrated, same should apply to dogs, right?"

Brain rubbed his chin. "Interesting hypothesis."

Robert sighed. "Thank God!"

"But," Brain continued. "Do you have evidence supporting it?"

Robert nodded then leaned in. "Before Aunt Melinda's cat Prissy got spayed, she used to play with a pink ball of yarn. She doesn't really do much now. She just got a bit lazy I guess. Does that count?"

Brain nodded, then sipped his milkshake. "I think you may have something, but I don't think that's the issue at hand. I think the issue here is whether the animal really understands what's happening, and is it happy about it?"

Robert gasped. "I thought about that too! But how do we research that?"

Brain replied, "Discuss it around Killer. Note her response. Then mention letting her have puppies. Mark down her response to that."

Robert wrote in a notepad. He nodded, then said, "Thanks Brain!" He ran off.

"No problem dude!" Brain yelled after his friend.

* * *

David sighed. "Robert, of all the crazy schemes! You really think this will work?"

Robert pleaded, "It has to work Dad! I promised Kara a puppy!"

David ran his hand over his face in thought. "And you're sure it will convince her?"

"It has too."

David folded his arms, and nodded. "Okay son. We'll try it."

Robert smiled.

That evening, Thora was over again. Robert presented his idea, and waited for a response.

Thora looked at him with a sour face, DW just snored, Kate looked intrigued, and the rest were indifferent. Robert skinned his face, then said, "Come on Arthur."

Arthur followed his brother.

Pal and Killer were barking to each other on the porch. Killer was hysterical.

"Killer, don't overreact! I'll love you no matter what! It doesn't matter if we don't have puppies."

"Yes it does matter!" Killer cried. "When we leave this world, what are we going to leave behind? We'll be forgotten." Killer whimpered. Pal nuzzled her.

"There, there. It's alright." Pal looked up as Robert and Arthur walked onto the porch.

"What the heck is this?" Arthur asked confused. Robert smacked the back of his head. It was then that Arthur remembered,

"Rob! Today, when I walked Killer and Pal with Grandma Thora, she mentioned fixing Killer and Killer started crying!"

Robert snapped his head towards the two dogs on the floor, raising his eyebrow. He looked back at Arthur. "She did!?"

Arthur nodded, holding a hand over his heart. Robert rubbed his chin. "I see. Let's get to work then."

"On what?" Arthur asked.

"Starting a family."

* * *

The next day, Robert and Kara sat at the same table at lunch.

"Now Kara, you understand that if this doesn't work, you won't get a puppy, right?"

Kara's eyes started watering and her lips quivered.

"Blondes." Robert whispered to himself. "Okay, you'll still get a puppy. But you really want this to work, trust me."

Kara nodded sharply.

"Okay. So, will you sign this petition?" He pulled a neatly typed petition marked, "Operation Puppies". Kara happily signed. Robert smiled at the petition. His first signature. By the end of the day, several students had signed, and Robert had democracy on his side.

* * *

"Did you buy these signatures?" Thora asked. Robert looked at her incredulously. "Nice try Robert, but I won't change my mind!"

Arthur rested a hand on Robert's shoulder as he sighed. If reason wasn't gonna fight for him, maybe it was time to just do.

Killer paced on the porch, as Pal sat, thinking.

"What do we do?" Killer asked.

"We run away." Pal stated.

"Then what?"

"When our pups are born, we come back." Pal replied, looking stoic.

"That might not be necessary." The two dogs looked up to see, NEMO! The cat smiled. "I believe that you'll get some help with your dream right there, he glanced inside. Pal and Killer looked inside to see Robert and Arthur talking.

"OF COURSE!" Killer yelled.

"And James gave those flowers to Emily! She doesn't deserve them."

"D-W!" Jane gasped. "How could you say such a thing!?"

DW just shrugged. Everyone looked at Jane, then went back to eating.

"Robert, you've been quiet all evening. What's wrong?" David asked.

"He probably realized how stupid he sounds." Thora jabbed. A crunch was heard. A _loud_ crunch. His mind was made up. And Arthur was 100% on his brother's side. No one appreciated Thora's comment and stayed silent.

**A/N: If I seem preachy, I'm sorry. Just, writing the story from a certain character's viewpoint tends to sound a bit biased. But, now, Pal and Killer are aware of Thora's plans, and are creating a counter plan. This is really about how a dog might think, and this is the perfect scenario to test that. Anyway, love it, hate it, dislike it, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pre Chapter A/N: So, I haven't updated this in forever. And I'm currently in the midst of a hundred more pressing stories (EC:CI, LooW:Ss, SD:TAR, The Hunted, etc.). However, I saw the Killer debut episode recently, and it reminded me of this pairing, and this story. Now, when I started this, my writing was not as crisp as it is now, and I hope to continue getting better. So, here it is, Operation Puppies Chapter 3. This takes place one week after chapter 2.**

Robert walked to Brain's after school that day, taking the time to think about his plan. When Mrs. Powers opened the door for him, Robert thanked her, and walked upstairs. When he entered Brain's room, he was thoroughly impressed. Loads of books on animal communication littered the room. Technological equipment was scattered on the table, and Brain sat tinkering with an earpiece looking device.

As Robert moved deeper into the room, he dropped his bag on Brain's bed. When Brain heard it, he looked behind him, and nodded at Robert.

"So," Robert asked, "What's this?"

"It's a translation device. It takes animal sounds, determines mood and tone, and translates them into human vocalizations." Brain said.

"How well does it work?"

Brain looked outside at some birds that were tweeting. He handed the device to Robert, who placed it in his ear. Once it was activated, Robert heard the birds telling each other about the nice weather Elwood City was having.

"Holy," Robert muttered.

Brain smirked and nodded.

"How well does it work on dogs?" Robert inquired.

"Dogs and Cats are arguably the hardest animals to decipher, but, I think I've cracked it." Brain said. Robert took in the sight of another earpiece, but this one was oddly shaped.

"What's that?" He asked. Brain picked it up and placed it into a paw-shaped box.

"This is for Pal. It translates human speak into dog barks." Brain replied. "I'm making another one for Killer."

"Good man." Robert nodded, taking the box and leaving.

*Breakline*

After dinner, Robert went outside to find Pal. The Labrador Retriever was gone. Robert looked down the street both ways, but Pal was nowhere in sight. Robert ran back inside. Dashing upstairs, he was followed by Arthur.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Pal's gone." Robert said.

"Grandma Thora took him."

Robert very slowly turned to look at Arthur. By the look on his face, Arthur knew that hell was about to break loose.

"What!? Why!?" Robert asked. He grabbed Arthur by the collar.

"She said that she was taking Killer to see a specialist in Crown City. She said that there was a disease going around that was killing off dogs! She said that this vet would treat them!"

"The only _disease_ going around is called lovesickness." Robert ran back downstairs. "Dad," he called.

"Yeah son?" David replied.

"I need to borrow the car!" Robert was putting on his jacket.

"Why?" David walked to the front door, drying a whisk.

"I need to save Pal." Robert replied. "Arthur!" He yelled upstairs. "Get down here!"

"Robert, Grandma Thora said," David was cut off.

"She lied Dad. Now please, can I get the keys?"

"Fine." David motioned to the key rack. Kate came flying to the door.

"I'm coming too," she insisted.

"Isn't it a school night?" David asked.

"It's Friday Dad." Arthur supplied, walking downstairs.

David sighed in defeat. "Fine. But be back by morning. And here," David handed Robert his credit card. "Crown City's a long way from here. Be reasonable when choosing a hotel."

As Robert took the card, David said, "Y'know I should be coming with you."

"Don't worry about us Dad," Robert said. "But if we don't make it back before dawn, contact the gang, they'll know what to do." Robert hand David a list of names marked "The Gang". Buster, Richard, Luke, Brain, and Binky had their names and numbers on the paper. Robert saluted, and the Read Trio left.

*Breakline*

Robert was the driver, since Arthur hadn't gotten his license yet. The hour was late, close to midnight in fact. Robert hoped that it wouldn't be too late when they arrived. As he drove, his mind wandered. He imagined Thora making a deal with some shady vet, who would do the procedure without mercy. Unbeknownst to him, that was exactly what went down.

Thora had visited Crown City clinic the day before, going in to meet doctor Robert Strong, a vet well known for his views on population control. The meeting had gone well, and to Thora's defense, he seemed nice enough...

*_Flashback_*

_Thora entered the massive building. In truth, she was surprised at the size of the building, for it was almost as big as a small art school. Once inside, she realized that the building was utilized by many doctors of varying professions. Walking up to the receptionist, Thora said, "Hi, I have a meeting with Doctor Strong?"_

_The young girl at the desk chewed some gum while she searched through the computer. "Miss Read?" She asked. When Thora nodded, the girl said, "Through the door on the right."_

_Thora looked at said door, then thanked the receptionist. Thora opened the door and walked down a long dark hallway, only lit up slightly by ceiling lights shining semi-circular spotlights. Thora walked upto a door marked "Doctor Robert Strong". She knocked, and it was opened by a suited man wearing shades._

_"Boss?" The bodyguard looked at his superior._

_"Miss Read?" Doctor Strong asked._

_Thora spoke up, "That's me!"_

_The vet nodded, and his bodyguard opened the door fully. As Thora walked in, she could see Doctor Strong finishing a delicate meal, taking small sips from a glass of sparkling wine. The doctor motioned to a chair in front of him. As Thora sat, Doctor Strong wiped his mouth with a napkin._

_"Well Miss Read, what can I do for you?" He asked._

_"Well, I was thinking of getting my dog fixed, but my family strongly disagrees." Thora replied. "I understand how much it means to them, but you can't get soft with grandchildren."_

_Strong nodded carefully. "Does your family have other pets?"_

_Thora nodded. "Yes, one Lab Retriever."_

_"Bring them both to me." Doctor Strong instructed. "Might I ask, what kind of dog do you have Miss Read?"_

_"Jack Russel Terrier. Feisty little thing!" Thora chuckled._

_"It'll be my pleasure to handle the procedure. Just," He said, "Don't tell your family the truth. They won't give in. Tell them there's a disease. One that needs treating immediately."_

_"But that's lying." Thora said, puzzled._

_"They won't know. Besides, fixing pets increases their lifespan." Strong smiled. "What's better? A few puppies? Or a few more years on your dog's life?"_

*end flashback*

It was close to five am when they got into Crown City. Robert was on the phone, explaining that they wouldn't be home until that night. Hanging up, he announced, "We're here."

Kate stirred from her sleep, while Arthur steadily blinked. Robert pulled into a McDonald's entering the drive-thru. Robert asked everyone what they wanted.

"A Frappe please." Kate stirred.

"A coke." Arthur replied.

"A stiff drink eh?" Robert chuckled. He hmm'd at the menu. When the cashier asked for his order, he said, "Yes, two large Frappes, and a medium coke."

After hearing the total, Robert pulled out his allowance, before pulling up to the first window.

*Breakline*

Doctor Strong walked confidently into his office building. He nodded at the receptionist, who supplied a "Good Morning". It was seven o'clock in the morning and he'd just finished a fine cup of joe from Spencer's, a coffee joint around the corner. The fresh smelling liquid still lingered in his paper cup. Doctor Strong discarded it as he entered the hallway leading to his office.

In a motel across town, Robert laid face down in bed. Arthur was up watching the early morning news. Kate was still asleep in the other bed. The alarm clock went off, and Robert groaned. He got up wearily, and sat on the edge of the bed. He yawned and went to the bathroom.

When he was finished getting ready, Robert saw Arthur and Kate all packed up and waiting by the door.

"Let's roll gang." Robert said, and the trio left.

The Read van rolled through the streets of Crown City with practiced ease. Robert drove until he found the Crown City Clinic. It was easy to find, for Arthur said that Grandma Thora had mentioned where the place was. That fact had Robert smirk.

When they arrived, Robert, Arthur, and Kate burst through the front door. Robert walked up to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"We'd like to speak with Doctor Strong, please." Robert announced.

The girl discreetly pressed a button under her desk.

"Just a moment." She assured.

Robert squinted at her. He spun around, running for the door. Arthur and Kate looked after him, and were grabbed from behind. Before Robert could reach the door, two black suited henchmen blocked him, while two more jumped him. Robert, Arthur, and Kate were detained and dragged into the hallway leading to Doctor Strong's office. As they made the trip, the Read Trio was drugged, all three nodding off into blackness.

*Breakline*

Pal awoke in a dark room filled with animal cages. Pal looked around and found Killer, rubbing against him gently.

"Killer," Pal whispered. The Terrier looked up slowly. Killer licked Pal's chin a few times, before the Lab said, "Killer, I'm afraid we've been kidnapped!"

Killer raised an ear, then looked around the room. Shivering, she rested against Pal's chest.

"Where are we?" She asked, afraid.

Just then, the doors opened. Two suited henchmen moved towards a cage with a German Shepherd inside. The dog looked up and bark at his captors. The one goon pulled out a tazer, and zapped the German Shepherd, sending the kanine down. The other henchman picked up the cage, and carried it out.

In the next room stood Doctor Strong. The room had armed henchmen lining each wall. The two henchmen with the dog brought it out, and strapped it to the operating table. Doctor Strong said, "He's already out."

He smirked. "Good."

Doctor Strong grabbed a scalpel from his medical pouch. Handling it with gloved fingers, he said, "Let us begin the procedure."

**A/N: Pal and Killer are in trouble. The Read Trio is helpless without The Gang, and stuff is going down. All this and more will be handled in the next chapter.**


End file.
